Tango to Hell
by RissaCay
Summary: Severus wants to stay with his girlfriend, Lily. He really really does. But everyone else- from James Potter, to Narcissa Black, and even some unfeeling Deatheaters- seem to have other ideas. love & mistrust. friends & blame. or something like that...
1. Chapter

**AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ.**

Tango to Hell is the SEQUEL to Dancing with the Devil. To read Dancing with the Devil, visit my page. Also, for those who have read the first story but need a recap, there is a chapter added to the end of Dancing with the Devil which summarizes the whole story for your convenience

What I have below is a bit of a teaser, written to inform you of the story to come. Stay tuned! Way more content is on its way!

_Tango to Hell_

Severus wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. "Don't be nervous about your parents," he said, working to keep his voice casual, when really, his palms were sweating and his mind reeling.

"I've never brought home a boy before," said Lily. In the immense heat of a summer day, he thought her voice was as desirable as a cool breeze. "But honestly, it's my sister I'm worried about."

Severus scoffed.

"You know how Petunia's engaged to that bloke, Vernon, right? I think he'll be in tonight too. Maybe that'll keep her from making a scene."

"Not likely," he said. "She's always had it out for me."

The two had been sitting side by side in the small park between their houses, discussing the night that would fallow. As kids, they had loved to play together at that spot. But this summer, it had become a place where they we free to chat and flirt and snog.

"Well, you know how she get's around magic," said Lily. She combed her fingers through her messy, red hair. Severus watched her greedily.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "No matter what we'll be together."

Lily looked him in the eye and smiled teasingly. "You think? For how long?"

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom was lit with dim light. The sun was just beginning to sink. Lily sat, digging feverishly through a shirt drawer, and Severus stood, looking down at her.

"This one!" she said, holding up a silky, white button-up that had belonged to Severus' father. That is, before he left.

"Alright," said Severus, although he much preferred dark colors.

"Try it on."

Severus shed his old t-shirt and took the button-up just as Lily handed it over. He slipped both arms into the sleeves.

"Let me help you," said Lily. She got to her feet and drew toward him. And he watched, breathing quietly, as her fingers worked slowly on the buttons. She got about a third of the way through before getting distracted, her eyes fixed on the little trial of black hair that led down to the waistline of his trousers. His stomach was still thin, she noticed, but now it took on a toned look—a big improvement from when his ribcage had poked out at his sides.

She pressed herself closer.

One thing she liked about Severus was that, when she got close enough, she could feel his thumping heartbeat.

She abandoned the buttons and started kissing the area between his collarbone and neck. He sighed softly as her kisses moved upward.

And then, near the window, there was a sound. Lily shrieked and jumped backward. Narcissa Black had just appareated into the room.

Severus turned to look at her, but by then, she was laughing hardily. "My bad," she giggled, "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Lily's face was bright red. "Hi, Narcissa. What are you—"

"Just came to visit Sev," she answered immediately. In a few steps, she was right before Severus, buttoning up the rest of his shirt. "What's the fancy attire for?"

"It—uh, for a dinner with Lily's parents," he answered.

"Oh," said Narcissa.

There was a moment of silence between the three. During this time, Lily stepped to Severus' side, and Narcissa let go of his shirt and took a small step back.

"Where's Regelus today?" he finally said to Narcissa. They typically spent their time together as a trio.

"With some girl," said Narcissa in a board voice. "Rosaline Rosier."

"Rosier?" said Severus, raising his eyebrows.

"Yupp," said Narcissa. Then her eyes drifted to Lily. "So Gryffindor, I suppose I ought to congratulate you."

"For what?" asked Severus, confused.

Lily's face got even redder. "I—I was gonna tell you soon."

"What?" he repeated.

"I just got a letter, and it said that I'm now Head Girl," she said.

"Oh," said Severus. "Oh, that's great!" He smiled and hugged her lightly.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "So, seeing as he's Head Boy, you'll probably be spending an awful lot of time with James Potter."

Severus' smile vanished like magic.

"Probably not," said Lily hurriedly.

"I don't know," Narcissa went on, leaning back against the window causally. "Head Boy and Girl are usually stuck together for most of the year."

"I don't think so," said Lily, slowly and deliberately. She turned to Severus. "Look at the time, Love. We ought to get going."

He nodded. "Right. So you're okay with this shirt?"

"You look very handsome," she said, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Seems like that's my queue to go?"

"I'm sorry," said Severus. "Tomorrow?"

"Okay," she said. She came forward to give him an exiting hug. And, just loud enough for Lily to hear, she whispered, "I'd wear that green shirt with the black cuffs, the one I got you last winter. It makes you look _very_ charming."

With that, she was gone.

In the now quiet room, Severus could feel Lily's glare.

"I dislike it when she does that," Lily said.

"Does what?"

"You know—show up for random visits, put her hands all over you, telling you what to do."

"But she's just being Narcissa," Severus replied.

Lily pouted. "Well, I don't like it."

It had been like this for a while between them. And Severus hadn't a clue what to do about it other then spend time with them separately.

"C'mon Lily," he eventually said. "Haven't we got a dinner to attend?"

They walked to Lily's house in near silence. Severus' mind worked vigorously, going over and over the same thoughts. First, he hated the mere thought of Lily and Potter sharing the same school. But sharing the same title? Head Boy and Head Girl… his stomach turned painfully.

Then he thought of Narcissa. Somehow, she had become one of his best friends over the past year. She had changed him for the better, and he really did enjoy the time spent with her and her cousin, Regelus. But her evident jealousy of Lily was affecting all three of them.

Lastly, he was about to tell Mr. and Mrs. Evans that for the past few months, he'd been dating their daughter. He tried to picture their reactions, but it just made him more anxious.

Finally, they reached her lawn.

"Don't be nervous," Lily said. "They've always been fond of you."

A deep breath later, Severus was walking up the porch.

They entered the house and went straight to the dinning room. Lily's mother stood with a large tray in hand. "Oh good, good. I was just about to give you a ring."

Mrs. Evan was an attractive woman, with the same red hair as Lily and a warm smile. Mr. Evans, who was bringing a pitcher of ice tea to the table, was a tall man with a long face and dark hair. Lily had gotten her green eyes from him.

"Dinner smells excellent," said Severus, his voice an even monotone. Lily led him to the table, and he took a seat beside a large, walrus-like young man who must have been Vernon Dursely.

Vernon gave him a curt nod to acknowledge his assistance.

Lily sat beside Severus, squeezing his hand beneath the table.

And then the door swung open. Petunia, a tall and bony creature with a permanent I-just-smelt-something-nasty look on her face, entered the room.

"Hi Tuney," said Lily.

Petunia ignored the greeting and looked at Severus. "Nobody told me he'd be here."

"Petunia," said Mr. Evans. "Aren't you going introduce the boy to your fiancé?"

"Right," she said, unwilling to appear without manners. "Snape, this is my wonderful fiancé, Vernon Dursely. He's an intern at Grunnings, the drill manufacturing company. And he graduated Smeltings a few years ago."

"Smeltings?" said Severus casually. "I've never heard of it."

Vernon wrinkled his nose. "Well, it _is _one of the most distinguished schools in the area. And where is it that you go?"

"Redwings," Lily chimed in. "The same boarding school as me."

"That's right," Severus added. Some of the tension in the room, or maybe just in his chest, had eased now.

"Right," said Vernon shortly. That was the extent of Severus' conversation with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans placed themselves at the table, and the meal began.

Severus always appreciated Mrs. Evan's cooking. Although incomparable to the feasts at Hogwarts, there was a more personal quality about it. Like it were really baked with love.

The majority of the conversation revolved around Vernon and how excellent his workplace was. Petunia would laugh at statements that weren't all that funny and bat her long eye lashes. Lily stabbed her food with an air of great annoyance. Even the Evans, although respectful as ever, seemed a bit bored with him.

After what seemed like an eternity long lecture on significant drilling supplies, Vernon announced that he had to use the restroom.

Then in his absence, (and in the moment Severus' mouth was full of bread) Mr. Evans asked, "So Severus, what N.E.W.T classes are you taking?"

Severus swallowed, and the unchewed food scratched his throat on the way down. "Well," he began. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Charms, and Potions."

"He's planning on becoming a Healer. It's like being Doctors in the wizarding world," added Lily proudly.

"That's wonderful," said Mrs. Evans.

"Tell me, what does one have to do to qualify for that sort of job?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I'd need to get an E in all of the classes I'm taking," he answered.

"Which shouldn't be a problem," said Lily. "He's gotten an O on each O.W.L."

Mr. Evans nodded, seemingly impressed.

"Enough with that magic poppycock," whispered Petunia fiercely. "Vernon ought to be returning soon."

Severus felt Lily's grip on his hand beneath the table tighten.

She cleared her throat.

"Mum, Dad? Severus and I actually have some news for you," she said.

Severus' throat constricted. Speech seemed like an insanely unreasonable request. But he managed, somehow, to form a few words. "That's right… Sir, Ma'am."

"Sev and I, well, we fancy each other. And we've been in a relationship as of last year."

The room fell to silence. Severus, whose insides were itching to appeariate away, sat still. Mrs. Evans' smile was frozen on her face, like a manikin at a shopping mall, but that's only because she seemed too shocked to change expressions. Mr. Evans' eyes had narrowed; he seemed on the verge of speech. Petunia looked like she were about to puke into her glass of tea.

Then loud footsteps came from down the hall. Vernon, hands still wet from the sink, entered the room. "Did I ever tell you the story of my first day at Grunnings?"


	3. Chapter 3

**More frequent updates now that summer's here :) ****Keep reviewing pleasseeee … **

"Vernon," said Petunia fiercely.

"Yes, dear?" he said. Then, sensing that something was amiss, asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, absolutely," she said with a look of sheer murder on her face. "But I've only just realized that I need to go… feed the cat."

"Feed the cat?" echoed Lily.

Severus, all the while, sat like a statue, feeling Mr. Evans skeptical stare from across the table.

"Yes," said Petunia curtly. "Vernon, start the car."

"All right," said Vernon, although he looked a bit disappointed for being unable to share his Grunnings story.

Vernon left the room; the door shut loudly behind him.

Petunia whipped her head in Lily's direction. "I can't believe you'd pull this—what if Vernon had heard you?"

"What?" Lily asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"You're bad enough," she spat, "But introducing my fiancé to a freak like _that_," (she shot a nasty look at Severus) "You're just trying to scare him away, aren't you!"

"Petunia—" Mrs. Evans began in a warning voice.

"It's true. Ever since we were little kids he's been making her weirder and weirder. Now I'm through with it."

"Oh please," said Lily, leaning forward angrily in her seat. "Not everything is about you."

The entire argument felt fuzzy and far away to Severus. He could focus on nothing but Mr. Evans glare. Those green eyes that were so beautiful on Lily now looked intimidating and mean on her father's face.

Mrs. Evans rose to her feet and began collecting Petunia's dish. "Petunia, love, this is not the time."

"Why? Because _he's_ here? I'm sick of it. Sick of being apart of this family of freaks!"

With that, Petunia stormed out.

The room fell silent.

Severus stayed still. Several voices in his head were screaming. He was angry, angry at Petunia for throwing a fit. He was nervous because Mr. Evans did not look as friendly as he had before. And the way that Lily had gotten up and begun pacing the room was nerve-racking.

After a decade-long minute, Lily said, "Well Petunia clearly doesn't approve. What about you two?"

Mrs. Evans smiled warmly at Severus. "I'm just glad to see you happy."

Then, all eyes turned to Mr. Evans, who had yet to say a word.

"Daddy?" said Lily.

Mr. Evans stood up beside his wife. His eyes on Lily, he said, "I can't say I'm too happy about this."

"_What_?"

"How can you think I'd be alright with anyone dating my daughter for months in secrecy? Without my permission?"

Severus' heart was like a lump in his throat. He worked to keep his expression calm.

"But Dad," Lily whined. "You've known Severus for years?"

"It doesn't matter," her father replied in a stern voice. "At least the other boy always asked my permission before taking you out."

"The other boy?" echoed Snape.

"Yeah," said Mr. Evans. "That James kid always asked me, as he should, before dating my daughter."

Severus shot to his feet so fast that his chair toppled over behind him, hitting the title with a thud.

"Potter!" he cried. "You went out with Potter!"

Lily's eyes grew round in panic. "I—it was a long time ago!"

"But you went out with- with _Potter_?"

"It was only a few times," she said. "Last summer, before that ball."

"Yeah and he had the decency to speak with me first," added Mr. Evans.

Severus opened his mouth then closed it again with out saying a word.

Mrs. Evans offered desert. Her husband shot her a look, saying that it wasn't the time.

"But you said," mumbled Severus, "that you'd never taken a boy home to your parents before?"

Lily's lips parted slightly on the verge of speech.

"You lied?"

"I—it was nothing. Just a few—"

"_You lied_," repeated Severus in a menacing growl. "Here I am, stressing about my friendship with Narcissa, all for you! While you and…w-with Potter—him and you…"

"It was a long time ago," said Lily with distress.

But Severus had had enough. He took two steps closer to the door before turning toward Lily's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, thank you for the dinner, and… I'm sorry to have ruined such a nice evening."

Severus made his exit with slumped shoulders. Soon he had goose bumps from the cold night air. He could have disspariated home, but there was something about the lonely streets, the dim moon light, and the echoing footsteps on pavement, which suited his mood.

Lily had gone on multiple dates with Potter. Severus knew he shouldn't care too much, but still, James' crooked smirk came to mind. _Well Snivellus, I had her once, and I could just as easily get her again… _

Severus shook the voice from his mind. But Mr. Evan's angry scowl, Petunia's flat out hatred, and even Lily's panicked expression still clouded his thoughts as he walked. House after shitty house, he eventually found his way to the shittiest—his shoebox of a home on Spinners End.

He went around back, entered through a window, and dragged his feet across the wooden floors until her reached his room. _At least, _thought Severus, _I can go to sleep and this horrible day will be over. _

He fumbled for the light switch.

When found the switch, the room filled with light.

And, by sheer instinct, he drew his wand and pointed it at the body hovering near his bed.

"Don't hex!" she said.

Upon hearing her voice, Severus lowered his wand.

"C'mon quick, we've got a major problem to deal with."


	4. Chapter 4

" Grimmauld Place?" asked Severus as they arrived on the enormous front lawn. "Why are we here? Is there something wrong with Regulus?"

"Oh absolutely," answered Narcissa after a fit of bark-like laughter.

"Is it serious?" asked Severus, confusedly.

"No, Sirius had nothing to do with it."

"No… I meant, is the situation bad?"

"Oh then yes, very much so," she said, and then laughed again.

"Then why, in Merlin's name, do you find it so funny?"

Narcissa hiked up her skirt and moved across the lawn. Severus followed instantly.

"Because," she said, "it happens to be bloody hilarious."

Regulus had never, _ever_ in his life felt this way. Every nerve in his body was ringing; every ounce of blood was pumping increasingly fast through his veins. His head didn't feel like his head. It felt like a buzzing beehive. And the warmth, the warmth was absolutely delightful. He considered never, ever moving again.

Those brown eyes… he had seen them before, but never had they been so hypnotizing. And the way those dark locks of hair fell so perfectly; it was outstanding. Regulus had never, ever been so sure of anything in his entire life, but this he knew. He was madly in love.

_I won't go to school_, he thought simply. _Never again._

He had this impression in his head that, if he were to leave this site, he would never feel as amazing ever again.

He smiled.

_What an adorable smile… _

But then the door swung open. He glanced up to see Narcissa and Severus entering his room. They weren't worth looking at for too long though, so he fixed his eyes back on the beauty in front of him.

He kind of heard Severus say, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been like that all day," Narcissa's voice answered.

Footsteps came up from behind him.

"Reg?" said Severus. "Reg, what are you doing?"

Regulus didn't feel like answering. So he didn't.

"Reg… _Regulus Black?"_

Hands on his shoulders shook him gently.

"We haven't gotten him to budge," said a new voice. Regulus registered it as that of James Potter.

"Well," he heard Severus sneer, "You're best attempts were most likely rubbish."

"Watch it, Snivellus," said Regulus' brother, Sirius.

_Why are they here?_ Thought Regulus. _They're interrupting time with my love… _

"We've tried talking to him, hexing him, moving him. But he's just sat there starring at that mirror all day," said Narcissa.

"_And,_" said Sirius, "we've found traces of a love potion in his Pumpkin Juice."

Regulus was only barley aware of Severus' dark chuckle.

"That's right," said Narcissa. "We think that potion made him fall in love with himself."

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise, and the beautiful image shattered into a million pieces. Regulus jumped to his feet.

"Who did that?" Regulus cried. He eyed Sirius, James, and Narcissa. But it was Severus who had his wand out and pointed. "You bastard!"

Regulus shot a curse at Severus, which he easily deflected.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Easy now, Reg," said Severus. "It's just a mirror. I really don't want to have to— "

Regulus launched himself at the man who had taken away his love, animalistic and growling—murder in his eyes.

Then Severus said "stupefy" and the world went black.

Severus, Narcissa, James, and Sirius stood in a semi-circle around the unconscious 6th year.

Finally Narcissa said, "So… what now?"

All eyes turned to Severus. "Okay fine, give me an hour or so. I'll make a reversal potion."

"Preferably," said Sirius, "let's get him back to normal _before _my parents come home, eh?"

"You're under no liberty to be making requests, Black," said Severus impatiently. He kneeled down to examine Regulus's potion-stained lips. "How'd he end up drinking his own love potion, anyways?"

"He was supposed to have a date tonight," said James. "He's been bragging about it all morning."

"I see. He must have gotten his cups confused," Severus guessed.

"I bet it was Kreacher, our house elf, who mixed them up," said Sirius. "That damn thing can never do anything competently."

"Hmm, reminds me of a certain wizard I know," Severus said, glancing at James, but James didn't seem to notice.

Narcissa ushered Severus up and toward the door. "Sirius is probably right. So it's a good thing you're such a brilliant potion maker, Sev. Now c'mon, I'll show you the potion cabinet."

"Snivellus to the rescue," muttered Sirius just as they left the room.

Severus was completely awed by the variety that the Black's potion cabinet held. He walked in slowly, admiring the rows upon rows of pickled organs, guts, and limbs—crow feathers, Hippogriff blood, and even the exotic unicorn hairs and flecks of leprechaun gold.

Narcissa stepped in too. "You should see your face. It's like a kid on Christmas morning. So cute."

Severus scoffed and grabbed a cauldron off a shelf. "This'll do."

They walked to another room, which seemed to be a study. Severus placed himself at a large desk and scattered the ingredients around him. He smiled, but only a little. He'd missed the feeling that came with potion making—that liberating, I'm-about-to-create-something-magical feeling that gave Severus delusions of power.

"Do you… need a book?" asked Narcissa. "I can fetch one from the library."

"I should be alright," he answered, examining the blade he'd be using to chop fish eyes and plum slices.

"Just try not to poison my cousin, okay?"

"Well," said Severus mockingly, "he seems to be doing a fine job of that by himself."

Narcissa pulled up a chair and watched for a few minutes as Severus began to brew. His long, careful fingers seemed to know precisely what to do with every ingredient.

"Let me know if you need any help," she eventually said.

"Well the potion's quite simple actually—"

"No," Narcissa said, "I meant, let me know if you need any help with _your problem._"

Severus looked up from his work. "My problem?"

"Well, yes. That problem that you're not telling me about. You know, the reason you look particularly lost in unpleasant thoughts this afternoon? Yeah, that one."

Severus simply stared at her. Narcissa seemed to have this incredible ability to read him like a book. Despite the fact that Severus was possibly the most guarded person one might ever encounter, she was still able to sense when he was in good or bad spirits. An ability, Severus noticed, that Lily never seem to master.

"Fine," said Narcissa. "_Don't_ tell me."

"It's nothing," said Severus. "Just that… the day's been rather long."

Severus hadn't previously noticed, but Narcissa's hand had found his wrist. She played absently with his sleeve.

"You seemed fine when I saw you earlier…"

"Yes well," said Severus. "That was before."

"Before what?" she asked. And Severus glanced at Narcissa at that moment. Her round, blue eyes were curious and unblinking.

"Before Regulus poisoned himself," he answered hurriedly. And he returned to the potion with intent,

Narcissa drew her hand back.

"Bellatrix is in town," she said casually.

"Is she?" asked Severus, although he hadn't been aware that she had ever left.

"And now she has it."

"It?" Severus asked.

Narcissa's voice fell to a whisper even though they were all alone. "The Dark Mark…"

Severus accidently dropped a dragon scale into the potion. It simmered slowly.

"Oh," he said. "Yes well, I know the guys are planning on getting theirs the second this school year's threw— Avery, Crabbe, Rosier…"

"And you?" Narcissa asked.

Severus hesitated, then damned himself for doing so.

"_No,_" he said, "no I can't. I-I love Lily."

Narcissa nodded and, upon responding, her voice sounded bitter and spiteful.

"Well, I hope she's worth it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, please review **** it really makes my day to hear what ya think! **

"You horrid bitch!" said Regulus. "You-you gave me that juice! You told me to drink it!"

"You know," said Narcissa in a bored voice, "I liked you better unconscious."

"But you gave me that potion!" Regulus continued, walking into Narcissa's bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Well _I_ wasn't the one harvesting love potions to begin with," she teased.

"I, well, wasn't gonna use it or anything…"

"Hah!" she barked, "I'm not an idiot, Reg. You were going to use it on that Rosier girl during your lil' date tonight."

Regulus' face turned bright red.

"So if you even think to tell my parents, or any of the others, I might just share that information with them. Which would stink, right? If the girl you fancy happened to discover that you tried to poison her?"

"You're evil," he growled, but his tone seemed a bit defeated.

"Consider it a lesson well learned," Narcissa went on. "Don't fool with love potions."

Narcissa returned to the Daily Prophet she'd been reading at her desk. So Regulus took a few more steps into the insanely pink bedroom and sat in a chair beside her.

"No… you wouldn't have done all this to teach _me _a lesson," he said.

"Well, I did."

"That's crap!" said Regulus.

Narcissa looked up at him. "Is it impossible to believe that I don't have any ulterior motives?"

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Yes."

"Well fine, if you must know. I thought it'd make a good laugh."

Regulus whispered insulting names under his breath which Naricssa chose to ignore.

"And also, I needed an excuse to get some alone time with Severus," she said.

"Oh no," said Regulus, "Not this again. The man's got a girlfriend, you know."

"I know," she responded bitterly. "But it's like Quiditch."

"What? How?"

She smiled with the corner of her mouth. "Just because there's keeper doesn't mean you can't score."

"_Narcissa!" _laughed Regulus.

"But honestly," she continued, "what Sev and I had was real. Well, for the most part. And I'm not about to give it all up."

"Narcissa listen…"

"No," she said. "You listen. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be that loser who sat by himself in the Common Room. You see? Lily had discarded him. Threw him out. But I saw that there was something worth keeping; now it's just a matter of reminded Sev that…"

"Well, I did like him better when he was one of us," Regulus said.

"Yeah, instead of lollygagging with that mudblood all summer long."

"But Narcissa," he said, "she does make him happy."

"So would I," she said. "But you see, Severus just _thinks_ he's in love with her, so it's up to us to convince him otherwise."

"Us?" said Regulus, crossing his arms. "No thank you. I'm not taking any more part in this!"

"Fine," she said. "Leave then."

He eyed her up and down before finally getting up and heading toward the door.

With his hand on the doorknob, he heard her say, "It's such a shame though..."

_Don't turn around_, he thought. But curiosity got the better of him. He faced her and asked, "What's a shame?"

"If you'd of helped me win him over… I could have done the same for you. With Rosaline Rosier, that is."

He shook his head. _Don't get involved. Reg, don't do it_.

But he knew that her statement held some truth. If anyone had the power to make Rosaline want him, it was Narcissa.

"I- I dunno," he said.

Narcissa bit down on her lower lip for a moment before saying, "Okay, you think about it. And when you have an answer, you know where to find me."

That evening, the sun hung low and orange in the sky, giving the yard a comfortable kind of warmth. James sat on a bench, not noticing the temperature, because really, the weather was the last thing on his list of goddamn concerns.

Sirius was circling above him on a broomstick. He was humming a little, swinging his feet a mere few inches above James' messy, black hair.

"What would you do," Sirius wondered aloud, "if I just _spit_ on you?"

"Kill you," replied James evenly.

Sirius flew to the ground and sat beside his best friend.

"You're mad," he noted.

"Not exactly. It just—you know how having Snape around always puts a damper on things."

"Put's a damper on things? More like, tears your soul into a million pieces."

James shot him a look of sheer hatred.

"Oh come on, Mate. She's just a girl, and I don't even think they'll be together for long."

"How do you know?" he asked, "Last time I checked, you weren't a Seer."

Sirius' voice dropped to a whisper. "My brother, well, he's been begging for my help on getting a girl. Pathetic, right? My own blood yet he can't get a girl! Anyways, I said to him, 'Okay Reg, what will I get out of helping you?' And you know what he said, _'information.'_"

"Yeah…?" said James, eyebrows raised.

"And then he just came out with it! Narcissa still loves Snape, and she's been trying to get Reg's help in tearing him and lily apart!"

James thought for a long moment, his eyes scanning the long blades of grass in Sirius' back yard. "Bloody hell, if they end up together it'd be perfect. Lily might be sad, but I'd be there to comfort her. And—and I wouldn't feel like scum for taking Snape's girl. Because, you know, he's not quite as big of a git anymore. And Narcissa would be happy."

"And we'd all live happily-the-fuck-ever-after?" Sirius laughed.

"It's possible."

Sirius, seemingly bored with the conversation, mounted his broom again and took a few laps around the yard. After a while, he called to James, "C'mon, Prongs. Get a broom and we'll race."

"Nah," said James.

A big lob of spit rained down and landed with a _splat_ beside James' shoe. "C'mon, Prongs! Get your arse' up here."

Sirius sent saliva showering downward until his mouth ran dry. But James just stood up and crossed the yard.

"Where ya' goin!" Sirius called.

"I think I need to talk to Narcissa Black," he replied, and disappeared into the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were long and dull, giving Severus the feeling of being in the midst of one of Professor Binns' lectures. He had spent some time with Narcissa and Regulus, but mostly Severus just sat alone in his room, thinking of Lily.

He wanted to see her. _Badly_.

He contemplated visiting the park just to see if she was there. He imagined her pretty figure beneath the monkey bars or in the spotted shade of the large oak trees. But he always came to the conclusion that, were she to care enough, she would attempt to talk to him first.

Then, finally, he woke up on the morning of the last day of summer and discovered a letter was lying on the pillow beside his head.

_Sev, _

_ Don't worry, I didn't sneak into your room to deliver this or anything. But my father finally bought me an owl. An I'm-sorry-present, I think, for how he reacted to us a few weeks ago. I named her Daisy. The flower thing works for us, right?_

_ Well anyway, we'll be leaving to Kings Cross Station at noon if you want a ride there. I'm so eager to see you. I miss you, Sev. _

_3 Lily. _

Severus reread the note several times, smiling to himself. Then he placed it lazily on top of his suitcase, walked across the hall to the houses only bathroom, and shed his clothes for a shower. As the water hit his body (at about his stomach because, he thought, his bathroom was barely big enough for a Goblin) he was pleasantly reminded of how eager he was to see her too.

When he was bathed, and when all of his things were packed, when his clothes were on, and everything was said and done—Severus walked into his mother's room.

"Mum?" he said.

The graying women was sitting alone, her face hidden by a book (one of her few pleasures.)

"Mum?" he repeated, a bit louder this time.

She looked up, dark eyes and a sallow expression. "Yes. What is it?"

"I'm leaving now," he said.

"Oh yes that," she said. "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye."

A moment later, he found himself outside Lily's door.

She saw him through a window, and came running out, clad in her Gryffindor robes with a shinning Head Girl badge on her chest.

He hugged her tightly.

"Robes? Already?" he asked as she drew away.

"Yes, well, my Mum wanted a picture before I left."

Severus nodded.

An awkward silence stretched between them. Severus looked down at his worn, old suitcase. Finally, Lily said, "I'm sorry for keeping things from you, Sev. Really, I am."

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't—"

But he was cut short. Mr. and Mrs. Evans came bustling from the house. They ushered them together for a picture with (what Severus thought) was over-the-top, fake enthusiasm.

Mrs. Evans said, "Together since you were kids, how precious."

Severus worked to hide a blush.

Regulus disliked being at Platform nine and three quarters so early. He ran his finger through his hair—a nervous habit.

_I've gotta quit doing that, _he thought, _or I'll start to look like Potter._

Students came in. Mostly Ravenclaws, he noticed. But without any robes it was hard to be sure.

Then he saw her: long brown hair falling in waves and a thin-lipped smile.

"Rosaline!" he called.

She looked over, saw him waving a hand at her, and then promptly snapped her head in the other direction.

"Rosaline!" he called again, picking up his trunk and following her as she entered the Hogwarts Express. "Bloody hell, won't you wait?"

"Why should I wait for you?" she asked, heaving a navy blue suitcase onto the train.

"Because I want to see you."

"Well you said that two weeks ago, and still, you disappeared when it came time for our date."

"Wha…" he began, nearly tripping as he tried to keep her pace down the halls. "You didn't get my letters? I- I explained."

"I don't want to hear it, Reg," she said angrily. She stepped into an empty compartment, closing the door so fast that Regulus barely wedged himself in.

"But really! I accidently drank this poison… I wasn't able to go anywhere!"

"Oldest excuse in the book," she said.

Regulus crossed his arms. "Listen, I may not be the smartest wizard out there. That's why I'm not in Ravenclaw… or in any higher level N.E.W.T classes… But I'd have to half only half a brain to _ever_ be stupid enough to willingly cancel a date with you."

She looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "You swear it?" she asked.

"Solemnly," he replied.

She smiled.

Regulus leaned in, watching the thin lips of her get closer and begin to pucker.

Then the compartment door swung open. "Hi there, you must be Rosaline," said a familiar voice. "Get out."

Rosaline looked flushed. "Um, what?"

"Out!" Narcissa barked.

Rosaline glared at her.

Regulus stood in horror.  
>"Are you daft?" she went on. "Leave."<p>

"This, erm—is my cousin Narcissa," he attempted to say.

Rosaline wrapped her hand around the handle of her suitcase. "Oh I know," she said. "You'd have to be daft to not know of Narcissa Black and her _reputation._" She stretched the last word out insultingly and stomped off.

"I. Hate. You." said Reglus.

"_But I've got important things to tell you_," Narcissa nearly sung, seemingly unfazed by Regulus' or Rosaline's words.

"Well, tell me."

"We've got to wait," she declared, "for James."

"So there's no rush?"

"No rush at all," she said.

"And you just threw the girl I fancy out!"

"Yes," she replied, taking a seat. "Your point?"

Regulus gave up and sat down opposite her. "So…why do we need James?"

"Because," she smiled. "We're talking strategy. And he's our new accomplice."

They arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where all of Lily's memories at Hogwarts began. It bustled with people—students, parents, siblings. She wished her sister were there. Sort of.

"I hope you have a good year," Mr. Evans was saying. "Behave."

"We will, Daddy," said Lily, saving her boyfriend from an awkward reply.

She watched Severus shake hands with her father. _Firm handshake, Sev_, she thought to herself; if only he could hear her.

She looked over to her mother. She was teary-eyed, as always. "Mum, I'll be seeing you soon," she promised. "And you know I'll write every week."

Her mother smiled sadly. "I know, and I love you. Be safe."

They hugged, and Lily could smell her mother's familiar perfume, like a mix of flowers. Soon she felt heavy hands on her shoulders—her father had joined in.

When they broke apart, Lily caught sight of Severus. He had just been standing there, out-of-place. And his face had this odd expression, so slight that only Lily may notice.

Sadness? Pain?

She shrugged it off; then they walked hand-in-hand to the train.


	7. Chapter 7

James weaved his way between students, silently and inconspicuously. They couldn't see him, not beneath his cloak. But a bump on a first years' shoulder, a step on a fourth years' shoe, any small, little thing would be enough to draw suspicion. If James Potter, the righteous Gryffindor and Head Boy of the school, let anyone see him in a train compartment with the likes of Narcissa Black, well, people might get the wrong idea.

So James stayed invisible beneath his cloak.

He was almost there—third compartment from the back. Knock twice. Then something caught his eyes.

A flash of bright red hair turned into a compartment near by. _Lily,_ he thought, and fallowed her inside. He barely slipped by as Lily slid the door shut.

"Finally alone," she said, smiling as she pressed herself against Severus Snape.

James felt his hands curl into fists.

"But not for long," Snape pouted. James watched. Snape's long fingers ran along her shoulders soothingly.

"I'm sorry!" Lily replied. "But I've got Head Girl duties to attend to."

"_Head Girl duties_. You make it sound like you're some kind of super hero," he teased.

Lily smiled wide. "Does that make you the damsel in distress?"

Snape scoffed.

Lily kissed him. And James, meanwhile, seethed with jealousy.

"I've got to go now," she said, pulling away.

"But Lily," he whined. "I'm in _distress. _Remember?"

Lily laughed and made her exit. James held back the urge to shoot a curse in Snapes direction, and followed her out into the hall.

He made his way to the back of the train.

"What took you so bloody long?" Narcissa snapped as James entered their compartment. His cloak, by now, was hidden in his robes. _No sense in them knowing about that quite yet._

"We need to make this fast," he said, sitting down at her side. "I've got to go do some Head Boy shit." Something about seeing Snape and Lily together had left James feeling empty, deflated. He yearned to tare their relationship—or maybe just Snape's face— into a billion shreds.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" said Narcissa.

James rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," she said. "I've made it real easy for you two, because I've figured it all out. First off, Sev must be the one to leave Lily. Because, as the past reflects, if Severus is the one dumped he'll simply do anything to get her back. Or never get over it." (She said this part with envy heavy in her tone.) "But Lily—well, she's just so bloody proud. I can't imagine she'd sit and mope for too long. So, James, come time, the mudblood will be all yours."

"Watch it, Black," James growled. "I'm not some Death Eater scum and you can't talk like that around me."

"My bad, my bad," said Narcissa, but James caught her rolling her eyes in Regulus' direction.

She went on. "So Snape leaves her. But how to do that?"

"We get him mad," James stated. "Really mad."

"Good," said Narcissa. "Luckily, you're the expert at that."

James leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, "I don't know, Narcissa. I've been trying not to act like, well, a kid anymore."

"You know that there's this muggle saying… all is fair in love and war."

"Um." Regulus raised his hand a little. "I'm not in love with him. or Lily. And I'm not at war either."

"But you still have a job here, Reg. And it's easy. All you have to do is be Severus' best friend."

"Doesn't sound easy to me…" James mumbled.

"What?" asked Regulus.

"You'll feed him information. Lead him to believe things. He'll only trust them from you," said Narcissa.

Regulus didn't seem too pleased with the idea but stayed quiet none the less.

"And me?" asked James. "I—what, put bloating potion in his pumpkin juice? Hex him upside down?"

"No," said Narcissa, "nothing of the sort.'

"Then what?" he asked.

"You act totally civil. The _perfect_ gentlemen. But also, start playing nice with Lily again. With Reg here feeding him false concern, he'll be acting like a jealous prat in no time."

"That's it?" asked James. "I just flirt with his girlfriend?"

"For now," she said.

James raised an eyebrow. "So you have more up your sleeve?"

"Mate," Regulus chirped in. "This is Narcissa we're talking about. She's _always_ got more up her sleeve."

"It's called thinking ahead," said Narcissa. "Dumbledore does it. The Dark Lord does it. And, if you two know what's good for you, you would too. You'd think ahead and _trust _me. Understand?"

_I trust you like I trust the Beater on the Slytherin house team, _thought James, but he only said, "I'm in. I'll talk to Lily. But I've got to go now… is that all?"

"That's all," said Narcissa. "Now get out of here, Golden Boy."

James got up and, checking to see if the coast was clear, slipped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Just as he prepared to slip on his cloak, a familiar voice asked, "Potter?"

"What is it Sniv—Severus?" said James, turning around. He caught site of the Slytherin boy who had been leaving a compartment nearby.

"Just looking for Narcissa and Regulus," Severus replied suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be in the Perfects compartment?"

"Yes well, I just needed to… to tell Regulus something."

Severus rose an eyebrow, and so James continued. "Their house elf found a missing school book and an owl has been sent to deliver it to Hogwarts. Or so Sirius told me."

Severus' deep, dark eyes bore right into James. "And why couldn't Black tell his brother himself?"

"You see, Snape," said James, thinking fast, "Sirius' owl wouldn't stop chirping on our way to the platform. Sirius figured he'd use a silencing curse and one mistake later, he's lost his voice. But I told him I'd get the message out to Regulus."

"But how— " Severus began.

"Been lovely chatting with you," James said, cutting Snape short. "But I'm awfully late. See you at school." James spun around and dashed down the hall.

_ Lovely chatting with you?_ Being civil with Snape was harder than he would of imagined. Frowning, he turned into the Perfects compartment. There, at least, he could see Lily without the greasy git's unwelcomed company.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that my chronology for Death Eaters ma be a little off. But in my defense, it is fanfiction ;) PLEASE REVIEW. I promise that chapters come faster when I hear what ya'all have to say. Thanks for reading! **

Severus didn't like the idea of it—James getting to be with Lily while he couldn't. Scowling, Severus slid open a compartment door and tried to hide his displeasure as he joined his friends.

"Hello!" said Regulus cheerfully.

"Hey, Reg," Severus replied. "Narcissa."

Narcissa looked up at him, smiling her typical yet brilliant smile.

He sat down beside Regulus. "So," he said a bit awkwardly. "How've you been?"

"Swell," said Narcissa.

"I'd be better," answered Regulus, "if my cousin wouldn't try to ruin my life."

He shot a look at Narcissa. She just smiled a little wider, "What'd I do?"

He turned to Severus. "A minute ago, Narcissa barked at my future girl friend."

"That being who—Rosaline Rosier?" he asked.

"_Yes!_" Regulus replied.

"Well mate," said Severus. "My advice is do as Narcissa says. Or avoid her when she gets too moody." The last part he whispered, but Narcissa heard him anyhow. She rolled her eyes.

"Merlin's beard, I merely told her to get out," she said.

"But—" Regulus began. He was cut short when the door slid open again. Standing in the opening were three tall, broad figures. The first of them, Snape knew, was Avery. Over the years, Avery had easily taken over the spot as ring leader of Slytherin house. He was attractive, cunning. Filthy rich. And since Severus' newest spike in popularity, Avery didn't seem to like him very much.

Then there was Mulciber. Too dumb for Ravenclaw, too cowardly for Gryffindor. And not nice enough to step anywhere near Hufflepuff house. Slytherin had gotten him by default. He usually just fallowed Avery around like a fat, ugly shadow.

Lastly there was Rosier. He had been friends with Bellatrix, Wilkes, ect… but since they're graduation he seemed to have befriended Avery and Mulciber by default.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Narcissa.

"We just want a word," said Avery smoothly.

Snape beckoned them in. The trio took their seats. (Mulciber and Rosier beside Snape, and Avery close to Narcissa's side.)

"So, to what do we the pleasure?" asked Severus with sarcasm.

"We've just got some… inquiries about the future," replied Avery.

Mulciber made a snorting sound in agreement.

"You mean servitude to The Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked, cutting to the point.

Avery turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Curious, are we?"

"Perhaps…" she said. There was something in her voice. _Flirtation_, Severus guessed. _But not the genuine kind._

"Word has it that The Dark Lord is recruiting early. Looking for a young batch." Rosier said.

"But why?" asked Regulus quickly.

Rosier looked him up and down—registering that Reg had been dating his sister, perhaps.

"Because when we're young, we're more impressionable," whispered Narcissa.

Nobody argued.

"So we've been thinking of getting in his favor. Wreaking some havoc early, if you get my drift. Now we just wanted to know where _your_ loyalties lie." Avery's eyes remained on Severus as he said the last part.

"My loyalties lie with myself," said Severus in a low voice. "For now."  
>Mulciber bared his teeth. "Yer' jus' say'n that cause you've got yer'self a lil' mudblood whore."<p>

Severus felt his body jolt. Resisting the urge to reach for his wand, he replied as coolly as possible. "As foreign as it may seem to you, Mulciber, my brain is in my head. Not in my trousers. I'd thank you to judge my intentions accordingly."

"Yeah, yeah," said Avery. "We all know Snape's so _righteous _now a days. What about you, Narcissa? Will you be taking the same road as your sister?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On where I think this road will lead me," she replied.

"What bout' the sixth year?" asked Mulciber, pointing a fat finger at Regulus.

"I-erm. Well, I'm not sure."

"Well, this group seems a bit indecisive," said Rosier in a bored voice. "We should just go."

The three got up. Mulciber was muttering, "so bloody useless… mudblood-loving.."

Before they left, Avery turned to Narcissa. "I hope you give it some consideration."

With that, they were gone.

"What idiots," Narcissa said a moment later. "Just _telling _us their plans like that, as if anyone can be trusted."  
>Regulus seemed worried. "You don't think Rosier will tell his sister what I said, do you? She's only into dark wizards."<p>

"Don't worry about it, Reg," said Snape. "But what do you think that lot is up to?"

"I believe they talk to Lucius quite a bit. And since you've disappointed him, Lucius seems to be searching for someone new to recommend to the Dark Lord," said Naricssa.

"He fancies himself a wizard talent agent, doesn't he?" joked Regulus.

But Severus was leaning forward in his seat. "I know he liked to raise me in his image. That way if I succeed, he also appears impressive… But now you say he's given up on me? How do you know?"

"I hear things from my sister," she answered.

The conversation came to a halt for a moment. Severus listened to the train gliding noisily on its rails.

"So," Regulus finally said, "what kind of _havoc_ do you think they'll create?"

"I don't know," answered Severus darkly, "but there's no way in hell they're getting their slimy hands on Lily."

Severus walked toward Hogwarts. There was something strange about entering the castle, something nostalgic and welcoming, yet also very off-putting, foreign. Like entering a familiar dream before you've even realized you're asleep.

In recent years Severus had tried to put some logic behind this feeling. He reviewed it in his mind—first year: bright-eyed and excited with Lily gripping his hand so hard that it had almost lost all circulation. _See, _he would mutter_, just like I told you. _Then there was second year: entering the castle had been a relief after the brutal summer. Third year: walking close enough to Lily that people would snicker. Fourth year: he recalled getting hexed by Potter on his way in, but none the less, he had felt at home. Fifth year: having some discussion with Lily about a new herbology professor as they entered. Sixth year: for the first time, he had walked with Narcissa.

And now he was there at the open doors, for the very last time, entering a new year at Hogwarts.

He waited for Lily before completely crossing the threshold.

And still, he contemplated the feeling that hummed in his stomach.

Hogwarts, at first, _was _a dream. A fantasy. A magical place he had only read about. There he would meet other wizards just like him. And wizards just like him would, well, _like_ him, he had figured. Not like the muggle kids who had called him names.

It was his strongest fantasy, no doubt. A place where he was to be liked by everyone—a place far away from his mother's mockery and his father's heavy fists.

And he had shared this fantasy with Lily.

But then he arrived. And for Lily, the fantasy proved true. Everyone liked her. She fit in. No one would dream of hurting her.

And Severus began to realize that the opposite proved true for him. He never found himself approved of, never respected. And there were new people now to mock and beat him.

_And yes, _Severus thought, _my dream burned to the ground. So I changed my intentions. And it nearly cost me my greatest friendship._

But after it all, standing before those many rooms and towers, Severus couldn't shake the thoughts away. And he decided that maybe he felt some inward struggle. Like a muggle tug-a-war. Part of him seemed still in awe that his fantasy proved untrue, and it tugged at the part of him that still believed in that stupid, childish dream.

Yet this time, he was closer to that dream than ever before. Thanks to Narcissa, thanks to Regulus, thanks to Lily.

Thanks to himself too, for changing perspectives.

So Severus decided, as he waited there, that dreaming about anything was utterly useless. _The only fantasies worth having are the ones I am determined to make true._

"Sev!" she called. He snapped back to reality. The crowd of students was dense but he spotted her right away.

"Lily," he said, closing the gap between them.

"Thanks for waiting, I had the hardest time ushering first years to the—"

He kissed her, full on the lips. "Lily, I love you."

Her eyes grew round. Speechless, she was, for many moments.

"I love you too," she finally said.

And, hand in hand, Severus and Lily entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together.


	9. Chapter 9

The room of requirements.

A vast place; red walls, a roaring fire, portraits with nothing but emptiness amid their frames. The trio walked in. There was circle of couches, in the light of the fire, where Narcissa, Reg, and James took their seats.

"This is wicked," said Regulus, dropping down on the couch. "How'd you find this place?"

"My mates and I came across it a few years back," answered James a bit emptily, "You can say it was a stroke of luck that Mrs. Norris kept screeching at us and we could hear Filch's footsteps coming down the hall."

Narcissa laughed, but her blue eyes seemed focused on something far away.

"So," said James in a whisper, "You've heard the latest bit of news on the greasy git."

Narcissa looked up at James. "Stop calling him that."

"Yeah," said Reg," that's like insulting all of Narcissa's hard work!"

She rolled her eyes. "You still see Severus as the outcast he one was, James. But he's changed now."

James starred at the floor, uninterested. "Still has the big nose though"

"I like to think," she replied, smirking, "that it's that size for balance."

Regulus, who appeared not to have understood, brought the conversation back on point.

"He told Lily he loves her."

"And she said it back," muttered James, with resentment clear in his tone; clear in his face, in his eyes, in the curve of his back and the slump of his shoulders. "We have to do something."

"I don't know," said Regulus, "Can't we just let them be happy?"

That, however, seemed out of the question. So they spent their first night back at school sitting in a secret place, plotting the mayhem that was sure to ensue.

_"Quick, quick, quick…" _

"I'm coming, Lily!" he whispered back, barely keeping up with her rushed footsteps as they ran across the lawn.

His mind was moving almost as quickly as his feet. _We're gonna get caught. We're gonna get caught, and Lily will loose her Head Girl position. We'll both get expelled…_

But Lily had reassured him a million times, 'professors are never out on the first night back. they're so busy settling in for the year. plus who's daft enough to sneak out this soon?'

'um, us?'

'right!'

'we'll get in trouble. they'll see us.'

'they wont. trust me. i'm the head girl.'

Severus returned to reality at the request of a chilled breeze.

"Come on!" Lily ushered. And he followed the bobbing red pony tail.

And then they were there, in the shrieking shack. The floor boards creaked loudly beneath their feet, each step an echoing complaint from the old wood. The place was dark. Lily lit her wand.

"Are you scared?" she asked. "People say it's haunted."

"That's rubbish," said Severus.

"_Is it?"_

They reached a small, square room. It was creepy and it smelt like dust. Cobwebs lined the walls.

"Well," said Lily. "This is it?"

"It's lovely," said Severus. "Well decorated. Chic. I must say, the spiders really make the room pop."

Lily laughed, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "At least we're alone."

They're mouths met in a way that was filled with familiarity and excitement. As always, she managed to make him feel such strange and contradictory emotions.

She ran her hand up and down his forearm as the kiss deepened. He wanted to get as close to her as humanly possible. Yet as close as he got, it was never enough.

She pulled back after a moment, keeping her face close.

"I love you so much," said Severus, for once the words were out, he couldn't say it enough.

"I love you too," she said. Her eyes met his directly, so large and green and thoughtful. "It's weird, feeling this way about the boy who used to spy on me from behind the bushes."

"Hey!" he said, as she giggled in his arms. "I did not spy. I observed."

They kissed again, but this time they were cut short. Voices, hushed and grumbled, were somewhere nearby.

"Ah Hell," Severus whispered, "Sounds like Filch and… I don't know, someone else. Maybe a professor."

"It can't be!" said Lily, her face contorted with worry.

"Hell, Lily, you said—"

"I _know_ what I said," she cut in. "They must have seen us coming out here."

Severus inhaled deeply. "Okay, listen. I'll sneak out and see who it is. If they're heading this way, I'll lead them deeper into the woods instead. Understand? It should buy you enough time to get back to the castle."

"Sev," Lily mumbled, "You think I'd let you take all the blame?"

"I'll be fine," he replied, creeping toward the exit. "Trust me."

He left before she had time to say much else, and she didn't follow.

The night air seemed to have gotten a few degrees colder since he'd entered the shack, which was strange, because it hadn't been that long ago.

He stayed in the shadow of each tree, sneaking his way into the forest. Finally, he found the voices. Three hooded figures with broad shoulders. His breath caught in his chest when, suddenly, he realized that they weren't professors at all.

"Okay, men. How many have we got so far?" asked Avery.

"Eight," answered Rosier. "Eleven if you count the three who neither said yes nor no."

"I wouldn't" growled Mulciber. "Bloody fools. Know'n nothing bout' nothin'."

"I'd rule out Snape, no doubt. In fact, I thought that extending the offer to him at all was a stupid idea," Avery mused. "But the other one, Regulus, might prove useful. And Narcissa, well, we know what an asset she is."

Mulciber snorted. "I'd like ter' sink into some of that _ass_-et myself."

Severus, who remained quietly, watching the scene, felt his blood get warm.

"But seriously, mate," said Rosier, "You can't trust her just because you fancy her."

"Enough!" Avery shouted, loud enough to send a group of birds fluttering from a nearby tree. "Let's get to business… Remember what Malfoy told us: terror is power. So we get the mudbloods to fear us, and already we're powerful and impressive in the eyes of the Dark Lord."

"That McDuffin kid aint' hard ter' scare," said Mulciber wickedly.

"No, no, we need to start big," said Avery. A smile crept at the corner of his lips. "Evans."

At this, Severus nearly lost his footing. It was all he could do to not jump out at them, leave them bleeding on the forest floor. He inhaled deeply, listened some more.


End file.
